


Minho and Jisung

by minhoseok0613



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, Kinda sad but has happy ending, M/M, brief mention of BTS, brief not serious minkook to move along plot, follows canon sorta, heavy make out sessions, jisung is aggressive, mentions some masturbation nothing explicit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoseok0613/pseuds/minhoseok0613
Summary: Jisung has had a hard time figuring out his sexuality ever since Lee Minho came into his life.I guess he's just another boy in love with a boy.





	Minho and Jisung

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am please don't judge me.

Han Jisung is straight. At least, that’s what he thought. It took him a really long time to come to this ever so important conclusion about himself and he fears it came too late at too big a cost. Because he’s pretty sure he’s lost his chance with the one person he’s ever really loved. Lee Minho. But let’s not start here, let’s go back a bit. Explain a bit about how Jisung royally screwed everything up.

Jisung grew up in a pretty conservative Catholic home in Korea. He lived for a brief time in Malaysia but his family always carried the same values and beliefs. He grew up being taught by his parents that men like women, and that men who liked men and women who liked women were sinful. That those pariahs were evil and unlovable and that they’d burn in hell. Jisung didn’t really question it all too much, he didn’t necessarily hold the same thoughts about the topic that his parents did, but the social prejudice was no matter what, ingrained with his psyche. He didn’t think it mattered too much, he was straight, so it would never be a problem for him to think about. 

Or at least, that’s what he thought. That was, until the day Lee Minho entered his life and begun the complete mental reconstruction of Han Jisung. 

When Jisung joined JYP entertainment, he was arrogant. He came in, young, extremely talented, and it made him feel superior. He was the best rapper, a pretty great singer and dancer, and in Jisung’s opinion, he was pretty attractive. But joining JYP slowly started to shake him as he begun to realize there were people better than him. Changbin for example, when he joined he put Jisung in his place as a rapper. Jisung still thinks he’s great but he just can’t match up with a prodigy like Changbin. So Jisung began to cling to other things about himself. At least he was one of the few near perfect all-rounders and he was at least still one of the most attractive ones around, despite Hyunjin. Hyunjin was gorgeous but Jisung had a hard time appreciating his looks, and he just thought that’s normal for a straight guy right? 

Then the new trainees came in and with them came Minho and Jisung’s world flipped upside down. 

He distinctly remembers the day he met Lee Minho. Jisung and his friends who were then thinking about forming their own group to present to JYP were scouting the new trainees who had recently been accepted into the company to see if any might match with their group. They had gathered in a training room when in walked Lee Minho for the first time. 

Jisung remembers staring at Minho as he came in and sat with the other trainees. He was so incredibly handsome that it made Jisung angry. It made Jisung feel like he would pale in comparison if he stood next to that ethereal creation. Minho had soft looking skin, beautiful dark hair, a perfect sharp nose, with seductive cat-like eyes and a mischievous smile that also reminded Jisung of a cat. Everything about him screamed VISUAL and it made Jisung furious. He remembers catching Minho’s eyes that day and remembers Minho looking scared and flustered under Jisung’s glare.  
Jisung remained glaring at Minho most of that day, he remembers staying quiet and not looking around at anyone else and letting Chan and the others make the interactions. He even saw Seungmin talking with Minho at one point and remembers how it somehow made him angrier. The meet was short, not much was seen, and it wasn’t until later that Jisung cornered Seungmin and confronted him with a million questions. 

“Seungmin!” Jisung had grabbed Seungmin’s wrist rather forcefully. 

Seungmin, startled by Jisung’s unusual aggression, turned to face Jisung apprehensively. “Yes hyung? What can I do to help you?”

Jisung, realizing he was acting out of character, released his grip of Seungmin’s wrist. “Oh-I-uh-sorry about that. I just wanted to know who that guy you were talking with back there was. The new trainee uh the one who looks like he could be a visual.”

Seungmin laughed at Jisung. “Oh so that’s what you wanted to know. His name’s Lee Minho, he’s a dancer, to be honest he looked more like a singer to me but I guessed wrong. Don’t let the intimidating looks stop you hyung, he’s actually really nice, you should introduce yourself next time.” 

Jisung blushed. “I-I guess I will. It’s just...he’s so handsome.”

Seungmin started laugh pretty hard now. “So THAT’S why you were glaring daggers at him the whole time. You’re JEALOUS aren’t you? No offence hyung but you gotta get used to be people being better looking than you or better at things than you in general. Ya know he thought you hated him for no reason.” 

Jisung glared at his dongsaeng. “Ya ya ya, alright I get it, I have to work on myself. I don’t hate him, I barely know him. I’ll be nice to him next time I promise.”

Jisung remembered chalking up his weird angry feelings that day to just being jealous of Minho’s looks. But looking back on it now he was stupid for trying to compartmentalize his thoughts like that. Maybe he had been a little bit jealous, but now he knows it was mostly because he thought Minho was incredibly attractive and something about him lured Jisung in. And he just couldn’t understand that sort of thinking back then. So it manifested as anger.

Jisung remembers when he finally met Minho, being completely startled by his personality. Minho was so easy to talk to. He held no ill will to Jisung’s not-so-great first impression, and even dropped honorifics the day they begun to talk. He remembers the first time he heard Minho’s cute laugh, the sound all their fans seem to go crazy for. Jisung’s favourite sound in the world. Minho was just so weird. And Jisung loved it. Somehow Minho’s strange personality just matched perfectly with Jisung’s and they were pretty much inseparable from that moment on. Of course, back then Jisung chalked this up to friendship, Minho was his best friend. Minho is still his best friend it’s just...different now. 

As the show begun, Jisung and Minho immediately jumped into the fanservice. It used to make Jisung uncomfortable, but he rationalized with himself, that despite his parents disapproval, fanservice was part of the idol job. Besides it wasn’t real behind closed doors, and Jisung felt like it came pretty easy with Minho. 

The show was...a difficult time for Jisung and Minho. Jisung was so sure he would get to debut with all nine members. He remembers feeling so scared the time that JYP asked Minho to rap Hyunjin’s bridge in Hellevator. Jisung had done at that moment, the only thing he could possibly think to do to comfort an obviously nervous Minho. He held his hand and tapped the beat against his palm. He remembers after that night, Minho had caught him before bed time and hugged him. Jisung had been so surprised because it wasn’t one of their usual cute hugs. Minho had held him really close and very tightly, he had burrowed his face into Jisung’s neck and said in the smallest of voices, “thank you.” Jisung remembers being so confused, by the action and his own feelings, that all he managed to do in return was wrap his arms awkwardly around Minho’s waist and mumble, “you’re welcome.” 

And when Minho was eliminated, Jisung felt extremely broken he didn’t know what to do. When JYP made the announcement, he couldn’t go over to him. He couldn’t look at him. He didn’t understand what was happening or why he was feeling so freaking terrible. Jisung had walked off to the side of the stage where the camera’s couldn’t get a good view of his face, and let the tears that had built in his eyes leak. It wasn’t fair.

That night, Jisung and Minho had sat on his bed as Minho was packing his bags. The other members knew that their friendship was closer than anything the others had, and had given them some alone time. Jisung remembers seeing Minho sit quietly on his bed.

“I don’t want you to leave hyung. It’s not fair at all.” Jisung had muttered words with a throaty voice, trying to choke back his tears and with that his feelings.

Minho grabbed Jisung’s hand and held it both of his. “Sungie don’t be sad! Look everything will be fine, and I’m going to be cheering you on in the audience okay!” Minho flashed Jisung the biggest smile, but Jisung saw that it didn’t reach his eyes.

See its something Minho just does. Jisung realized this a while back, that whenever Minho is sad, or is a bad situation, he smiles and pretends like it doesn’t hurt him. Jisung thinks it’s sort of a defence mechanism or a way to keep everyone else from feeling bad too. Knowing this Jisung frowns at him, “Stop pretending you’re okay when you’re not Minho, I know you too well, it’s fine. You can be sad with me.”

Jisung remembers Minho looking at him for a long minute. Its like something in his eyes began to change as he looked at Jisung and before he know it tears were streaming down both of their cheeks as they spent the night laying in bed and making a promise. That no matter what Jisung would keep working hard to debut. No matter what Minho would keep practicing and improving. And no matter what, they would remain best friends. 

Without Minho, Jisung was pretty miserable. He didn’t have his friend anymore and it hurt him more than he thought it should. He brushed off those feelings as usual. Besides, when Minho and Felix were brought back he didn’t have to think about being that sad anymore because they were united again as nine. Stray Kids were nine and nine only. 

Jisung remembers the day he started re-evaluating everything he felt. It had been a few weeks away from their release of their debut album and Minho had been off. He was slacking in practice, and shying away from all the members, Jisung included. One night, Chan had made Minho stay behind to practice more and Jisung decided to stay with him, see if Minho would tell him what was wrong. 

“Hyung. Are you going to tell me what’s been on your mind lately or are you going to keep this all to yourself and sabotage your debut?” He knew it sounded harsh but Minho and Jisung were always real and to the point with one another. 

Minho glared at him. “Be careful who you use that tone with Jisung or you’re gonna get beat up one of these days.” Jisung rolled his eyes. “Hyung. Please. I don’t like seeing you like this.”

Minho had gotten very solemn. “Sungie. What if I say, I have a secret. A secret I’ve never told any of the members about. Something that might make you hate me.”

Jisung had gotten very worried at that moment. He sat close to Minho and grabbed his hand to comfort him. “Hyung nothing you ever say or do could make me or any of the members hate you.”

Minho smiled a small smile at him. “I need to share this secret. I was okay before with not telling, but after all those fansigns I realized I couldn’t really be myself. Obviously I can’t tell the fans this secret but I feel like if someone else knows than will be enough for me to be able to relax on camera. It’s just been keeping me up at night, I honestly don’t know how you’ll feel all things considering.” 

Jisung gave MInho’s hand another squeeze. “Its okay Minho, I’m not going to judge you.”

Minho frowned as he looked at Jisung. “You’re probably going to hate me.” Jisung shook his head. “Don’t be an idiot just tell me.”

“I’m gay.”

There was a brief pause as Jisung registered what Minho had said. Jisung felt his jaw drop a bit as slowly, moments and facts about Minho begun to fill his head, things Jisung had decidedly used selective memory on. How Minho was overly touchy with him and the members, how Minho would often look a little too long at boys on the street sometimes. Suddenly Jisung felt very awkward and his grip on Minho’s hand slackened. He didn’t know what to think.

Minho frowned deeply. “I told you you’d hate me. I know how your family is Jisung, you think I’m a sicko don’t you.” Minho had slowly pushed himself farther away from Jisung and turned his head to look to his side. From the corner of his eye Jisung could see Minho’s eyes begin to water.

Then it was like something suddenly snapped inside Jisungs head. I don’t care. This was Minho, his best friend. I don’t care. He was still the same sarcastic, sassy, pretty boy who made Jisung’s day 100x brighter. I don’t care.

“I don’t hate you Minho hyung.” Minho snapped his head sharply to look at Jisung with bewildered eyes. “But-wait-what?”

“Sure my parents raised me to think differently but I’m not my parents hyung. I’m me. And you’re you. And you’re still my best friend, I don’t care if you like guys. I’m sorry I was an idiot for a second there. But you-you have my support.” Jisung had never felt more sure, he never wanted to be the reason Minho cried. Jisung cared about him so much. And when Minho shot him the biggest, brightest smile in the entire world, Jisung knew it was all worth it. 

Eventually Minho had come to to all the other members and was soon back to his old self. And Jisung and Minho were closer then ever. Upon their debut Minho and Jisung consistently used their friendship for fanservice, it was okay. Jisung didn’t have a problem with it, he was comfortable with Minho and he knew he would never pull something big on him without his consent. But then things slowly started to change.

There were too many almost-kisses. And Jisung didn’t know how he felt about them. Minho would sometimes get so close to him that Jisung could feel his breathe on his face, could see the fine contours of his lips, and if he moved his head even slightly they would be touching. Minho would always pull away and laugh, he was always teasing Jisung and the other members. But Jisung...Jisung would stay up thinking about those moments. How strange they felt to him but not in a bad way...in a good way. In a, I-want-it-to-happen-again way.

So as time passed and their first comeback came along Jisung increased the fanservice. He wasn’t thinking about it much. He was straight, Minho wasn’t but they were friends and Jisung probably just liked the closeness and Minho, well, Minho did things with other members all the time. Maybe not as much as with Jisung but enough. So they would cuddle and hold hands, Minho would lift Jisung in his arms bridal style, Jisung would piggy back Minho and they would even play footsie a lot. Jisung even decided to give Minho a taste of his own medicine and tried kissing him a few times. Which certainly got Minho blushing madly, and got everyone else laughing. 

Then came the moment that their friendship changed forever, and Jisung became a total idiot douchebag. 

They were filming segments in pairs for a new vlive show called Two Kids Room and Minho and Jisung quickly agreed to film together. 

It was super easy between the two of them, it was like their usual talks just with a camera. Jisung even thought it would be fun to get Minho all flustered and do aegyo extremely close to his face. 

It started off innocent enough. Jisung got Minho super close to him, held him by his neck. Minho tried looking away, blushing badly but Jisung, feeling devious forced him to look him in the eyes. They were only centimeters away from one another and Minho was red and staring into Jisungs eyes and Jisung thought he looked so adorable all vulnerable that he just did it without thinking. He leaned in and gave Minho a quick peck. He didn’t know what cause him to do that but Minho pushed Jisung back away so forcefully. They looked at each other and breathed deeply and Jisung panicked. He just did that to be funny right? So why was Minho so angry. Jisung tried to ease the tension, “I uh aha I got you hyung, you should see your face right now all this is priceless!” Minho stared at Jisung for a moment before blinking a bit and beginning to giggle. “You. How can you do this to your student what kind of teacher are you” and proceeded to throw pillows at Jisung’s head. The cameraman assured them the kiss would be edited out. And they were fine for the most part for the rest of the filming. 

Then Minho started to asked...strange questions. 

“Jisung-ah...so like, how do you like me? Ya know like, like me? Or like me…?” Minho sounded strangely nervous.

Jisung was confused by Minho’s words. “Huh? What are you trying to ask?”

Minho laughed it off, “Aha I honestly don’t even know what I’m trying to ask myself”

Later on Jisung and Minho wrote on their little boards and Jisung thought it would be funny to write that Minho was his soulmate, his partner in life, and told him “I friendship you.” Albeit when Jisung saw that all Minho wrote was “I’m hungry” (honestly what can you expect from 4D Lee Know ya know?) he threw his shoe at his head and they laughed all the way back to the dorm.

But something about Minho’s strange question lingered in his head. And some nagging feeling that Minho was trying to elaborate on something more, something Jisung didn’t understand. And Jisung started to think about the kiss. It had been so quick, and Jisung still doesn’t understand what had come over him. So that night, when Minho and him were doing their nightly dance practice together he decided to ask him.

“Hyung what did you mean this morning when you asked me about….liking? I honestly don’t get your questions it was like you were speaking gibberish.” 

Minho had frozen on the spot. “It’s nothing honestly, just leave it alone forget about it. “

Jisung stopped to look at Minho. He was sweating and looking very nervous. “Just tell me Minho, you know you can tell me, ask me anything you want. What are best friends for?”

MInho frowned. “Not this Jisung okay? If I ask you this I have to tell you something and I don’t think I’m ready okay? So just leave it.” 

But Jisung was obnoxiously persistent. “Hyuuuuung I wanna know. Come on remember when you told me you were gay and you thought I’d hate you? Guess what? I didn’t judge you then and I’m not gonna judge you know so please tell me.”

Minho looked up to stare Jisung in the eyes and suddenly the room became eerily quiet. “I like you Jisung.”

Jisung blinked once. Twice. Three times. He chuckled awardly, “Aw I know that hyung I like you too.” 

Minho shook his head. “This isn’t me being funny Jisung. I’m being seriously. I like you. Not in some platonic, you’re-my-best-friend kind of way but in a very serious, I want to kiss you and call you my boyfriend kind of way. And when you kissed me back there...I thought for a moment...that you might like me back too.” 

Jisung regrets this moment in his life oh so very much. It was like he panicked. He was sweating, his heart was racing, he suddenly felt very sick and all he could hear in the back of his head was his mother's disapproving voice. He had never thought something like this could happen, they-they were friends. It was supposed to be a normal friendship. 

And the words just slipped out. “Thats fucked up Minho.”

Minho was taken aback. “E-excuse me?”

Jisung felt his fists clench. “I said that’s fucked up Minho. Sure you can be your gay self all you fucking want but don’t try to drag me into your sick games like this.”  
“What the fuck Jisung!” Minho was crying. Jisung should have stopped talking, should of done anything else honestly but he couldn’t control whatever thoughts were running rampid in his brain.

“I do not, and will not even like you that Minho. Thats sick. I’m not gay you faggot.” He had done it. He had let the most horrible word slip out. The one word Jisung had promised himself he would never say to Minho.

And Minho shattered. Tears were streaming down his eyes, both of their eyes, and his fists were clenched and he gave Jisung the most disturbing glare he had even seen. It was odd to see such a look on a face that’s usually so cheerful. 

“Fuck. You. Han Jisung. I’m such an idiot. I trusted you. I thought you didn’t care. It’s one thing to say you don’t like me back but today, oh today you’ve revealed your true colours huh. So what was that all this time? Friendship? Did you think you were being funny messing around with me like that, making me think you cared about who I am rather than my fucking sexuality? If I was truly your friend you would have some fucking decency not to be such an asshole.” 

Hearing Minho sound so hurt, so angry, seeing his face direct such a hateful and hurtful expression towards him, suddenly made Jisung feel painfully...terrible. SHIT why did he say those things. SHIT SHIT SHIT. Suddenly Jisung just felt the need to apologize, to make MInho stop looking at him like that he couldn’t stomach Minho looking at him like that. 

“Shit, fuck, shit, no Minho, I swear I’m sorry I didn’t mean any of that I don’t know what came over me-” Jisung reached out to grab Minho’s hand, but Minho shoved him away so forcefully that he handed on the ground.

“Don’t you dare touch me. Don’t ever touch me. Don’t even talk to me Jisung. I can’t look at your face right now, you make me sick.” And Minho just ran. He ran right out of the room, leaving Jisung a crying mess on the floor, thinking about everything that had just happened, what he had just said and Jisung realized. He deserved it. 

For the longest time, things were terrible between the two of them. Jisung couldn’t understand how he felt at Minho’s confession but he knew he had to apologize he needed Minho to forgive him. But every time he tried to talk to him he’d shut him out, walk away, glare at him. Minho wouldn’t look at him, wouldn’t touch him. He wouldn’t talked to him at all. The members obviously knew something had happened between the two. But they didn’t know what, they thought, whatever happened, they would get over it. They were Minho and Jisung. 

In front of the cameras Minho was less hostile towards him but it wasn’t the same. He would stay far from him and begun sticking to other members side. Fans started to get angry, they were asking about the two of them, they had been known to be close from the beginning. But nothing Jisung did would make Minho talk to him. 

In the time that Minho didn’t talk to Jisung, he begun to start thinking about his own feelings towards Minho. He knew he was his best friend but, and Jisung was really afraid to admit it, he thought it might be more than just friendship. Jisung kept seeing Minho is his dreams. Sometimes the dreams were innocent, the two of them just cuddling and laughing together. But sometimes Jisung would dream about more, he would dream about them kissing. In these dreams Jisung would hold Minho close, look into his beautiful eyes and press their lips together. Minho would wrap his arms around his neck, would whisper things into Jisung’s ears, and every time Minho’s hands began to wander Jisung would wake up, covered in sweat and panting, with well...a problem. A problem that only thinking about Minho could solve.

He was in this deep. He was pretty sure he liked Minho. But he didn’t understand, he thought he was straight, but I guess straight guys don’t think about making out with their best friends. Jisung thought, not only did he want to kiss Minho, he wanted to hold his hand, to make him laugh and to wrap his arms around his waist and call him his. But he couldn’t say this to Minho, not with how things were between them. He just wish he could get a moment alone with him just so they could talk and he could apologize. 

And that moment came...just not the way he thought it would happen. 

So here we are now. The night of their first appearance at the MAMA’s, pretty much the biggest kpop award show of the year. Stray Kids were nominated for Rookie of the Year, and every big name kpop group was in the building, BTS, Twice, Wanna One, they were all there. 

Stray Kids were sitting particularity close to BTS, which made them pretty nervous. They were pretty intimidating now that they were so huge. They were sitting a couple rows ahead of them and Jisung could get a clear view of all the members. Minho had sat as far away from Jisung as possible but he was okay with that, it give him a good view of the boy. Jisung was pretty sure he would spend the whole night looking at Minho.

But as he looked at him he noticed something was off about Minho. He kept glancing towards BTS with a nervous expression as he ran his hands through his hair and continuously fixed his tie. And it wasn’t until Jeon Jungkook turned around and looked straight at Minho and Minho smiled, that Jisung realized what was happening. 

They...knew each other. Jungkook had shot Minho a smile and waved at him, which cause Minho to turn bright red. Jisung knew Minho used to be their back up dancer but he had never thought that Minho personally knew them, he had never mentioned something like this before. 

Through most of the night Minho and Jungkook kept stealing glances at one another which made Jisung feel sick to his stomach. He didn’t like it. And when he saw the two of them conveniently sneak away to go to the bathroom at the same time, he followed.

At first he thought he lost them in the maze that was the backstage corridors. It seemed he walked around for a few minutes attempting to look for them when he heard it. A cry. A desperate cry that sounded like Minho and Jisung saw red. Minho sounded hurt. So he ran, tearing down hallways towards the sound, determined to save Minho from whatever was causing him to cry out. 

As he rounded a corner into an abandoned dimly lit hallway, Jisung saw something that made him feel sick to his stomach. 

There in front of him, was Minho, pressed up against the wall by none other than Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook had his hips pressed into Minho’s, his hands against either side of his head, lips smashed to his. Minho had one hand pressed against Jungkook’s stomach and the other in his hair. They were making out heavily and Jisung could only stare in shock. As Jungkook moved his lips to kiss at Minho’s neck, Jisung heard Minho cry out once again, and Jisung realized that Minho had never cried out in pain to begin with. 

Jisung didn’t realize it but he was crying. He fists were clenched and he was just standing in front of the pair without being noticed. It wasn’t until a choked sob escaped his lips that Jungkook and Minho snapped their eyes up to see Jisung. Minho, eyes wide, immediately pushed Jungkook away from him. “Jisung?! W-what are you doing here?!” 

“Minho is this one of your members?” Minho nodded at Jungkook. “Jisung why are you here?”

Jisung couldn’t help himself, his mouth spoke on its own accord. “I-I followed you. I heard you cry I thought you were hurt, I didn’t expect to find you making out with some guy.” He spit this last part out almost venomously. 

Jungkook stared at Minho awardly. “Look uh, this sounds like something between the two of you, so I’m gonna go. It was nice seeing you again Minho, uh, good luck out there.” And he walked past Jisung, out of their sight. 

“Jisung what the fuck.”

“Why in the hell were you making out with that guy?” Jisung was angry.

“I don’t owe you any kind of explanation, you just ruined my mood.”

“Minho shut the fuck up.” Minho looked at Jisung bewildered. “I’m your best friend Minho, I deserve an explanation!”  
Minho glared at Jisung. “We’re not friends anymore Jisung, not since you called me that horrible word, so don’t act like I owe you anything! You have no right to be angry like this so why are you?!” 

Jisung closed his eyes. All he could see in his head was Jungkook kissing Minho, Minho’s face as he sighed in ecstasy from the kiss. It made him angry. He began to shake.

Minho noticed his shaking, taking a step closer. “J-Jisung, are you okay? You-you’re scaring me.” 

Before Jisung knew what he was doing he was grabbing Minho by the arms and slamming him against the wall. He heard Minho’s breath leave his body roughly. “Ouch what the hell what’s wrong with y-” Minho barely finished his sentence when Jisung, tears in his eyes, aggressively smash his lips against Minho’s.

It was all Jisung had wanted for so long. To feel Minho like this, to kiss Minho like this. It wasn’t a soft kiss like in his dreams, no this was rough, full of his anger, pain and jealousy. Minho struggled a bit in Jisung’s arms attempting to push him away, but Jisung wouldn’t let him go, so he continued to press his body deeper into Minho’s to keep him trapped. And slowly Minho began to reciprocate. He was kissing him back, his hands slithered into Jisung’s hair and he thought he was going to die right in the moment. He could feel Minho’s tears run down his cheeks and they mixed with his own. They were kissing each other as though if they parted they would die.

But they were human and needed to breathe so Jisung moved his mouth down to Minho’s neck kissing and biting every inch he could get his lips on. Minho took this opportunity to breathe and push Jisung forcefully away. 

As Jisung was pushed away he suddenly realised what he had done. He looked up to see Minho staring at him, bewildered, tears streaming down his cheeks. “W-why Jisung?”

“Because I love you Minho.” It felt so easy for Jisung to say those words. 

“W-what? You-what-I-”

“I’ve loved you for so long Minho. You’re my best friend, and I’ve hated having you hate me all these months. I’m so so sorry for what I said that night. See when you told me you liked me, I was honestly so incredibly happy inside. And I think it scared me, it scared me so much. I’ve never thought before then about how I felt about you, or boys in general. I just kept think about what my mom would say, what she would think of me and I felt so ashamed and afraid of my feelings. So I took it out on you, I said so many horrible things, and I know its no excuse. I was so horrible to you and I’ve never been more sorry about anything in my life. I love you Minho, I need you in my life.”  
“Jisung I-” 

“No, let me finish. I know you will probably never forgive me, but please, I need you to at least try to be my friend again. I can’t keep going on like this. I can live with never kissing you or holding your hand again but I need you as my friend in my life. When I saw you kissing that guy I was just so angry and jealous, I’m sorry I forced myself against you like that, I’m just so sorry.” Jisung sobbed. And sobbed. And Minho just stayed silent until Jisung got quiet. 

“Are you done?” 

Jisung couldn’t look at Minho. He knew anger and rejection was about to come. So it was to his surprise when he felt arms slither around his shaken form and heard Minho whisper in his ear, “It’s okay Jisung. I forgive you.”

Jisung lifted his head in shock as he met Minho’s beautiful glistening eyes who no longer held a look of hatred. “W-what?”

“The truth is Jisung, I kind of figured a while ago that you probably said those things out of anger, I just couldn’t say anything to you because of my pride. So I kept on ignoring you, I thought it would be better for both of us if we stopped talking. But I guess I was only doing it for me. I was being selfish, I should have helped you, talked to you about everything knowing how your family is towards this but, I thought that if I tried cutting you out of my life I would be able to move on from you, get over you. Jungkook...back when I was his backup dancer we had a bit of a fling. It was completely casual I promise, so when we saw each other here tonight well we rekindled the fling I guess. There’s no meaning behind it, I just wanted some attention for the first time in well forever. He doesn’t think of me further than that and neither do I. Its you Jisung. It always been you. I’ve missed you so much, I-I love you so much.”

Jisung thought he was hearing things. He must be dreaming, he must be. But here, here was the boy of his dreams looking at him gently, telling him he loved him and it was real. 

“Minho.”

“Yes Sungie?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Let’s never fight again, okay?”

“Okay. I promise. I’ll always be by your side, we’ll figure this out together.” 

Jisung nods and Minho presses a small peck to his lips and takes his hand. 

“We should probably go fix our makeup Sungie, the noona’s are gonna be so angry.” And they laugh, walking off hand in hand towards the nearest makeup room.

Jisung knows that this is a quick fix. There so much they will need to figure out and talk about. So much to go over still. Jisung’s internal fears and Minho’s left over resentment, but they have time and they love each other. And that’s what matters. They’re Minho and Jisung, and no matter what, they will solve things together. 

Except now Jisung gets to kiss Minho whenever his little gay heart pleases. Right ya, Jisung is gay. Jisung love’s Minho. And that’s. Because Minho loves Jisung back and thats all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm whipped for Minsung okay?


End file.
